Double 30 day otp Challenge
by HorseLuver713
Summary: Hey people! It's HorseLuver713, and I here to introduce you to my otp challenge. Huzzah! Because I can I'm gonna use my oc,Native Nation, and two of her longest lasting relationships,Prussia and France. Oc bio inside, R&R Prussia/oc/France slight Usuk spamano gerita dennor sufin
1. Introduction

Hey people! It's HorseLuver713, and I here to introduce you to my otp challenge. Huzzah!

Because I can I'm gonna use my oc,Native Nation, and two of her longest lasting relationships,Prussia and France. Native Nation was in a relationship with Prussia from 1792 to 1920. The relationship was on and off again, sometime it was friends with benefits, later on they became just friends. France and Native Nation got together on Valentine's day,1950 and still together today.

The prompts:

01 - Holding hands

02 - Cuddling somewhere

03 - Gaming/watching a movie

04 - On a date

05 - Kissing

06 - Wearing each others' clothes

07 - Cosplaying

08 - Shopping

09 - Hanging out with friends

10 - With animal ears

11 - Wearing kigurumis/something cute

12 - Making out

13 - Eating ice cream

14 - Genderswapped

15 - In a different clothing style

16 - During their morning ritual(s)

17 - Spooning

18 - Doing something together

19 - In formal wear

20 - Dancing

21 - Cooking/baking

22 - In battle, side-by-side

23 - Arguing

24 - Making up afterwards

25 - Gazing into each others' eyes

26 - Getting married

27 - On one of their birthdays

28 - Doing something ridiculous

29 - Doing something sweet

30 - Doing something hot

Based on history, I will be bending these prompts to the time I choose. To clear up the setting I will have it setup like this:

**Berlin, Prussia **

**June, 1820**

**Sunrise**

or

* * *

><p><strong>New York City, NY, USA<strong>

**July 4th, 2011**

**9:00 pm**

So, that pretty much it. I will be mentioning other pairings I like. Here is a small bio of my oc.

_Representative name(s): Natives of the Americas (Nota), Native America, Native Nations _

_Human name: Elizabeth Amelia Zyanya Migisi Rosewell_

_Zyanya Migisi = always/forever eagle_

_Nation age: 4000+_

_Physical age: 24_

_Animal Familiar: Mayipa (female bald eagle) and __Itztli (male Harris Hawk)_

_Language(s): Fluent in all Indigenous Languages(No Really :P), English (Fluent), French(Fluent), Spanish(Fluent), Portuguese(Fluent), German(Fluent), Arabic (Some), Russian(Fluent), Chinese(Some) and Japanese(Some)._

_Physical look: Straight, long jet black hair, hazel eyes, copper skin. High cheekbones, dancer's body ; __elegant and lithe, Stands __5'7'', multiple scars mostly faded. _

_Personality: diplomatic, motherly, and definite warrior.__She can be very stubborn and witty. even spunky._

_Note: Elizabeth Amelia is the big sister to all of the American countries. Literally, she is related to all of the personifications of the thirty-six countries. This through either her mother( Ancient North America) or father (Ancient South America)._

_To have influence in a male oriented society, Elizabeth would dress up as a guy, under the name Eli Rosewell. Her indirect influence can be seen throughout history. She plays the role of older sister/personal assistant/conscience to many of her siblings. _

Hope you enjoy and I will try to have thing up on time!

Bye y'all, R&R!

:*~:HL713:~*:

P.S. Happy Birthday, Canada!


	2. Holding Hands

A/N: Rosewell Manor is where Nota lives with America and the original Thirteen. This is until America built his own house a few miles away in 1820.

**Rosewell Manor, VA, USA**

**April, 1801**

**Midday**

The sun is high and and bright, dry the rain from last night's storm. If you looked out into Eliza's garden, you can see Eliza and Gilbert strolling through it.

"So, I told Frany that Gilbird had decided that his hat was comfortable." Gilbert laughed, his head thrown back."Ow," he winched.

" And that is how you cut your face up?" Elizabeth laughed, arm looped around Gilbert's.

"Nien, I tripped ru-retreating from his Schützen."

" Schützen means Riflemen, right? "Gilbert nodded," Over a hat? Really, was from a king or even a queen?" Eliza joked, smiling gently.

" Worse, Napoleon. The general gave it to him a few months ago." Gilbert said, rolling his eyes.

"And you did return it, yes?" Eliza asked, pulling Gilbert to sat on a bench in the shade of an old oak.

"Ja, before I came to see you, meine Liebe." Gilbert said, watching her face a carefully. Eliza smiled sweetly, hazel eyes sparkle, love and happiness shine in them.

" You are so sweet to an old woman like me." quickly putting a hand to his mouth, " Yes, I am old. Not physically but mentally I am older than Rome and Germania. My age doesn't mean I love you any less." Eliza takes his hands in to hers. He looked down at their intertwined fingers, and smiled at how nice it felt.

Of course, there is never a truly quiet moment in a home with thirteen children.

" Auntie, Daddy is trying to kill me!" yelled New Hampshire, running to hide behind Eliza's skirt.

" Oh really, Kleine?" Asked Prussia." Does this have to do with the squirrel in his room earlier?" teased Eliza, chuckling. Both adults shared a look and smiled loving at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Brussels, Belgium<strong>

**February 21th, 2014**

**Early Morning**

In the morning frost, the airport was quickly waking up. Emma (Belgium) and and Francis both holding a sign saying:"Bienvenue, Rosey et Jones!" Both were waiting for signs of Eliza and Alfred. Signs like yelli- " Alfred F. Jones if you do not shut up in the next five seconds, I will show why I became a general in less than four years." There stood Eliza and Alfred both wearing jeans and thick coats, large bags in tow.

"Guten Morgen, Eliza, Wie geht es Ihnen?" Emma called, waving frantically.

Eliza's head whipped around and looked at Emma and Francis. Eliza turned to her brother and whispered something in a different language, that made Alfred stiffen. Both sibling moved closer to the other blonds.

Eliza smiled," Guten tag, Emma. I'm a little tired but fine, you?" Belgium was unable to answer because Francis pulled Native Nation intotight embrace and a longing kiss. The kiss end seconds later.

" Bonjour, mon ange."France breathed, gently taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. Their fingers slowly intertwined.

" Hey Dudes, has Artie shown up yet?" Alfred asked.

" No,Alfred but he will be here by noon." said Belgium," Do you have a date planned?" She teased.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know. Please don't tell him, he thinks I forgot are third anniversary."

The group slowly made their way through the crowd with Alfred explaining his plans for his and Arthur's romantic night. Francis's and Eliza's hand remand together all the while.


	3. Cuddling Somewhere

**Outside of Berlin, Prussia**

**March, 1841**

**Afternoon**

The clanking of galloping hooves and the laughter of a young and man pounce around the small forest. Two figures come into view, the first is a young Native American lady riding a large pinto mare. The second is a young Prussian albino lord riding a struggling black gelding. Both are teasing each other about winning a race.

"Run, Tiva(Dance, Native American(NA) name), run. Show them that that girls can outrun the boys." whispered Eliza, Tiva tossed her head and took off.

"Scheiße( ), she can move!" Prussia spurred his horse to go faster.

As the two moved, a lake came in to view. beside the lake sat a picnic basket underneath a wooden pavilion with a fire pit with wood. Eliza looked back at Prussia and smiled. " And people say you're not romantic." She called, laughing. Eliza leans back and asks Tiva to slow down. Tiva slows from a full gallop to a walk. Eliza turned and watched Gilbert slow his gelding down. Eliza dismounts and unsaddle Tiva. She leads Tiva to the lake and watches Gibert do the same thing.

Eventually,the two sat to enjoy their meal. The two had set up a blanket under the pavilion. Native Nation moved forward and started reheating a pre-made Erbsensuppe or split pea soup. Prussia set the bowls and heated small chunks of bread. When the food was done, both nations sat back and began to eat.

" Ich liebe dich, meine liebe.(I love you, my ) " Gilbert whispered, pulling Eliza closer with one arm.

A gentle smile graced Eliza's face," May the stars forever immortalize my love for you." Curling into his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

The two laid there cuddled into each others' sides, sipping soup and enjoying each others company.

* * *

><p><strong>Brussels, Belgium<strong>

**February 21th, 2014**

**Nighttime**

Two lovers lay side by side, the smell of sex and liquor permeant around the hotel room. Clothes were skewed around the room and the blinds were firmly shut. The personifications of France and Natives of the Americas lay on the bed, panting.

"Hinto(Blue, Dakota name), Could you have waited a few seconds for me to have relaxed before jumping me." Nota turn on her side and looked at France.

" You seem to enjoy it, oui?" Francis stated, smirking. Nota rolled her eyes and laughed.

" I hope you know that Matoskah(White bear, Sioux name. Hint: Who?) is in the room next to us." She stood up and gathered her clothes and put them in a plastic bag next to her luggage.

"Ohoh, I hope you did keep him up with you screaming." France teased. Eliza spun on her heel, and glared at him.

"Hinto, that was you. I know it is shocking, right?" She strolled toward the bed." Shocking that you, a 26 year old man, can scream like a babe for it mother." Nota crawled across the bed until she was straddling his hips. Hold her hands up, she revealed a ball of sparks. " Electrifying, non?" She smirked. Letting the sparks died, Eliza twists and land on her back. France turned and curled into her side, his head on her breast.

" Je t'aime, mon ange." Francis whispered, wrapping around her.

" Et je vous aimerai toujours, aussi." Nota answered, love evident in her voice. Using her magic to pull the covers over them and put his clothes near his luggage, the lovers fell asleep to the sound of their eternal hearts and breathing.

* * *

><p><em>Forgot to mention that Eliza can use magic. A lot of her cultures highly prize magic users, so I thought it would be fitting. Thanks for reading, and criticism is highly prized! Oh! can you guess who Matoskah(White Bear) is? Or Ohitekah(Brave one. Sioux)? Hint: North America and name meanings.<em>

_With love,_

_:*~:HL713:~*:_


	4. A Note

Hello everyone,

I'm sorry that the chapters are late, but It's a holiday weekend. So, not much I can do. =( I will hopefully have a chapter up tomorrow and the rest of the week. Please understand that next weekend is my 18th birthday. So, the same thing will happen. I am not going to abandon this challenge.

Your's truly,

:*~:HorseLuver713:~*:

p.s. Happy belated birthday, Alfie! 238 years and you still act like your five! =P

p.s.s. I have a Q&A for Nota and the rest of the countries up, go check it out and please submit a question!


End file.
